


But Light Sides Do

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: Dark Sides Don't Do Holidays- But Light Sides DoAfter having moved to the Light side of the mind, the others are surprised to find Anxiety averse to celebrating the holidays with them. Patton convinces them to make him a present to change his mind.[Aka Patton gets the others to help him make a gift for Anxiety, tickle fights and fluff ensue.]





	But Light Sides Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Dark Sides Don't Do Holidays" which is a great oneshot quillsfics42 wrote on tumblr and which you can read here: https://quillfics42.tumblr.com/post/178859984077/dark-sides-dont-do-holidays
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcome!

“But  _ why? _ ” Roman whined, ignoring the way Logan rolled his eyes as Patton gave him a stern look. 

“Now Roman, I know you don’t like Anxiety much, but I won’t stand for anyone here not getting a present on Christmas!” 

“However good your intentions may be, I don’t think that Anxiety would necessarily appreciate your efforts, seeing his apparent disdain for the holidays.”

“I understood 80% of that sentence!” Logan’s eyes would get stuck at the back of his head one of these days. “But really, Logan, why not make an effort to make Anxiety feel more included? We don’t even really know him, and he probably moved here for a reason- Maybe he’s another Light Side!” 

“Yeah, right, that dreadful- dork looks ready to kill a man and you think he’s a Light Side? He should try  _ lightening up _ first, if you ask me,” Roman grinned at his joke, to the amusement of no one, except Patton who laughed out of politeness,”Also, his eyeshadow is absolutely  _ garish _ , you’d think he doesn’t even TRY!” Roman threw an arm against his head as he fell against the logical Side next to him, who only smirked as he let Roman fall to the ground, making no effort to catch him. “TRAITOR!” The prince wailed from the ground, gripping one of Logan’s legs, gesturing dramatically with the other arm. “How could I, the all-beloved, talented, beautiful, charming, favoured Side of all be betrayed like this- by my own brethren no less!” 

Before Logan could reply, already moving to pinch his nose, he fell. Roman grabbed the other’s leg, breaking out into thunderous laughter, only getting louder at the logical Side’s disgruntled expression. But his laugh was quickly cut off in favour of high-pitched squeaks, Logan wasting no time at all tickling him into submission, a cruel smile on his face. 

“Unprepared for retaliation? A shame, for the  _ prince _ to go down due to such an easily avoidable error.”

“Hey! Let me- Let go of me, you fiend! I demand to be freed- Patton! Patton, save me! Save me from this vile villain!” 

“No- Patton, please-” 

High-pitched laughing filled the living room, interrupted by screams. Patton’s smile was absolutely innocent, a stark contrast to Roman’s positively gleeful one. Logan, meanwhile, was crying for help. “Aww, come on Lo, we can stop as soon as you agree to helping us with anxiety’s present!” 

“Us?”

“Yeah, of course, or do you not want to help?” Patton smiled, as sweet as a cherub, while Logan yelped on the ground in front of him, and Roman wasn’t  _ frightened _ , per se, he’s a prince after all, but well- a prince always does good deeds whenever he can! 

“No- I can’t wait, Patton, we shall show that Grinch the joys of Christmas! I am already thinking of ideas,” he grinned, conjuring a scroll of parchment and a self-inking quill, writing down the headline- “A Gift For A Grouch”- in pink, glittering, cursive writing.  

Logan relaxed as Patton moved away from him in favour of looking over Roman’s shoulder as the creative Side jotted down ideas, calming his breathing and his nerves. Patton and his incessant  _ tickling _ , it was humilitaing. 

“Hey, Lo, c’mere, look at all of Roman’s ideas!” 

“Yes, very fascinating- what would he do with a set of Magic: The gathering cards? He doesn’t have anyone to play with.” 

“I was brainstorming, genius,” Roman muttered, striking out the idea. “Besides, I think we all know the obvious winner here-”

“Yeah, the onesie!”

“No- You mean the collection of works by Edgar Allan Poe, correct?”

“No! The make-up set, you fools! He obviously needs it.”

“Kiddo, don’t be mean!” The only reply Patton got was displeased grumbling, but he went on unbothered. “And we don’t know if he even likes that scary stuff, or if he already has it, if he does.”   
“And scary stories belong to Halloween, not Christmas.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t know his size, so we can’t make him a hoodie either, not even regarding how strenuous it’d be to make a hoodie in such a short amount of time.”

“Uh, I can  _ conjure? _ ”

“But it’s a present, it should be handmade!”

“Okay, well, we can’t very well sneak into his room and just measure him-”

“-I could! It’s what I did to get the measurements for your Christmas sweater last year! Did you know that you sleep-talk?” 

“No, I… did not, Patton. Thanks for informing me of that,” Logan noted, stiffly. He’d definitely get a lock tomorrow. Maybe earlier. 

“You’re welcome! Oh! What if we get him a housewarming present?” 

“And what would that be? Maybe a stocked wardrobe?... I don’t think I’ve seen him in anything other than that hoodie in  _ years _ , it’s a crime.”

“Roman!”

“I can’t help it if it’s true!” 

“Well, maybe he just gets cold quickly?”

“I think it’s more likely to be a coping mechanism, seeing as Sides usually have a deeper connection with what they embody, and hoodies being widely considered to be calming for people dealing with heightened anxiety due to stimulating the skin, offering warmth and comfort, as well as hiding the person’s figure.”

“Either way, we could make him a blanket! That way, he’d be warm, and whenever he uses it he can remember that even though none of us expected this, he  _ is _ welcome here!”

“A grand idea, Padre!” 

“Thank you Roman!” 

“It does seem fitting. I’d suggest Princey designs it, for obvious reasons, while Patton and I make the actual blanket.”

“That emo nightmare won’t know what hit him, it’ll look so amazing!”

“Remember that it’s supposed to fit his aesthetic!” 

“Shall do, dear Patton!”

“ _ Aaand _ he’s gone. Well, let’s start on the actual blanket. Would you mind conjuring all we need, and get Thomas to research the process behind making a blanket, I don’t think I’ve got one in my records, and you’re more familiar with creating a sudden flash of interest in one of these,” he fished for a flash card, just to be sure,” DIY-projects.”

“Course, Lo. Ohhh, how about we make it weighted?”

“Like the one we made for Roman, so his incessant moving wouldn’t keep him up even longer? Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it, although it’d be a considerable amount of extra work.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage!”

So it was decided. 

Roman came down with his drawing pad just a few minutes later, Logan planning how to do the actual blanket, guessing how much Anxiety would weigh to calculate the amount of pellets they’d need, and how much cotton would be needed to make it pleasantly soft, while Patton hummed christmas carols to himself, rolling out a batch of sugar cookies he’d quickly thrown together, before lining up a batch of different cookie cutters to make as many different shapes as possible. He especially liked the pumpkin and the elephant ones, as they always made Logan pinch his brow in that adorable, confused way of his. 

It didn’t take long for Logan to be finished with the match behind it, and he sat next to Roman- Patton subtly keeping an eye on them, to make sure they wouldn’t argue too badly- looking over the prince’s designs and offering both praise and criticism. Both working towards a shared goal, it was easier to accept each other’s differences, easier to appreciate the other’s strengths. 

The end product was a mix of black, purple and red, with stripes of white on the upper side, truly capturing Anxiety’s emo style, even if it seemed a bit more goth than his usual aesthetic. The flannel pattern wasn’t the main subject of their pride, though. That would the underside of the blanket, where they’d settled for a soft, crocheted blanket from Patton, in a light violet tone that looked like the clouds in the twilight of the dying sun, a calming colour with black embroidery they’d added, at the start just to proof that they were better at it than the other. The final product was a mixture of extravagant floral swirls and linear, geometric shapes, somehow slotting together perfectly. Patton squealed as he saw the two pieces of fabric, hugging both of them, and crinkling the blankets, almost choking on his own breath and excitement. 

Patton had the most experience with the sewing machine, ,so he was the one sewing the blanket together, Logan weighing the pellets and mixing them with cotton to put into the patterns of the quilt and Roman eating some- not all!- of the sugar cookies- “A snack deserves a snack!”- and decorating the others, singing festive broadway and disney songs under his breath to avoid Logan getting into another tirade about waking their new housemate. 

A bit more than an hour later, the quilt was finished, and the Sides looked it with pride. Anxiety would surely love his present! Patton wrote a quick note to put on the folded blanket and, seeing as Logan was barely seeing straight and Roman had offered to carry him to bed, walked upstairs and to Anxiety’s room, knocking quietly to check if he was awake, before slipping inside to quickly put the blanket on the desk, but- the kiddo was freezing! He was freezing, even under his numerous blankets and covers, this wouldn’t do! Patton covered the dark Side with the quilt, tucking him in as the kiddo snuggled deeper into the weighted blanket, quickly stilling, a tenseness leaving his form that Patton hadn’t even noticed was there. He put the note on Anxiety’s bedside cabinet and snuck out again. 

“Merry Christmas, kiddo!”

~ 

They all tried to cover their disappointment when Anxiety failed to acknowledge their gift, if anything only growing more hostile with time, and never once uttering a thank you. Unknowing that the dark Side had accidentally knocked their note under his bed when reaching for his phone, Roman saw no reason not to let his hurt turn into bitterness, enjoying to get a rise out of the ungrateful Side. Logan, of course, had no such emotionally based reasoning, but if pressed he would admit that the other Side’s dismissal of their efforts was a tad… rude. But then again, he probably thought it a silly gesture, with his talk of Dark Sides not “doing” holidays, so he’d be glad to respect his views. Patton tried to stay nice, but wrapped under his covers, he was hurt- but he kept on hoping, he was sure Anxiety was nice under all his snarling and teasing! 

He’d eventually be proven right, but none of the Light Sides knew that yet. 


End file.
